Irrelevant
by Nny11
Summary: Seven reminds B'Elanna that Valentines day is irrelevant, B'Elanna reminds Seven that she's cute. B/7 fluff.


Disclaimer: I own nothing folks, nothing worth while anyways, and it isn't earning me any money.

Rating: G

Summary: Seven reminds B'Elanna that Valentines day is irrelevant, B'Elanna reminds Seven that she's cute.

Unbeta'd

Standing next to the silver table in the mess hall, Seven had the good grace to wait until she was given recognition from Voyager's Chief of Engineering before she presented the red card to her. "I have told you that I find Valentines Day to be irrelevant."

B'Elanna glanced down at the card casually and gave the taller woman a small grin. "Yes you may have mentioned it once, twice, fifty million times."

Seven allowed her occular implant to inch up a bit. "Then you have also heard me mention that I find roses, or any other flower, to be nothing more than decaying biomatter."

"Oh yes," B'Elanna leaned back in her chair slightly, silver mug resting lightly on her knee, "you've said that."

Seven tilted her head to the right precisely five degrees. "And that I find red, heart shaped cards to be a waste of ship energy."

B'Elanna nodded firmly, "Yup, you've definitely mentioned that a few times."

Seven rolled her shoulders back and down. "Finally, that I find chocolates of any variety to be inefficient means of gaining nutrition."

Bouncing the foot resting on her knee, B'Elanna gave a final nod. "Which I still argue, but yes, you've said so on more than one occasion."

Seven searched the sitting woman's face before holding the card out farther towards her. "Lieutenant Torres, state your intentions."

B'Elanna once more locked her eyes onto the card before motioning with her head to the seat across from her. "I have told you that I find Valentines Day to be very relevant."

Seven hesitated a moment before slowly sinking into the offered seat. "In the last four days you have mentioned it seven times."

"Oh, then you've also heard me mention that I think flowers are a beautiful way to let someone know that you think they are beautiful, enrich your life, and that you may like to grow old with them." B'Elanna smiled as she took a small sip out of her cup.

Seven shifted her weight. "You have never stated it so...succinctly, but yes you have said as much."

"Ah," B'Elanna placed the mug back down on her knee before continuing, "Then you also know that I think red, heart shaped cards are a nice way to let someone know that you love them enough to embarrass yourself by making one." She pointed one tanned finger at her companion. "The glitter sticks to you for days like a shiny indicator that you are a smitten dork."

Seven placed the card on the smooth table's surface. "You have complained about the persistent nature of the metallic fragments used to display ones love."

B'Elanna uncrossed her legs and leaned forward. "So then you also know that I find chocolates a cute way to let someone know that they're sweet."

Seven sighed, "You have stated all of this before."

B'Elanna nodded, "Yes I have, Valentines Day is very important to me. I get to take an extra day out to let someone know just how much I love them, in a special way. How I want to protect them, and do good by them. How much I want to be with them, and in their presence. A reminder about just how important they are to me, with no strings attached. You don't need to do anything special for me in return, I just want you to know that I love you, I want to grow old and wrinkly with you, and that I find you to be cute and sweet."

Seven glanced down at the card, the ghost of a smile on her lips. "Then I will accept your gifts and allow you to do such things, but only because it means so much to you."

B'Elanna leaned across the table and gave her the lightest of kisses. "Good, so what are you going to do? Throw the card in a replicator?"

Seven quickly snatched the card off the table. "I will put in on my work station, to remind me of the things that distract me."

B'Elanna furrowed her brow. "Oh? And the flowers, will you throw them out?"

Seven thrust out her chin. "They have been placed in an appropriate ceramic container near my alcove so I may closely observe their decay."

B'Elanna began grinning again, "Purely scientific I'm sure, but what about the chocolates? I'll eat them if you really don't want them."

What could easily be mistaken for a blush marked the younger woman's face. "I have discovered that the coconut filled ones are my favorite, it was a dietary experimentation that I determined it was best to undertake."

B'Elanna gave a low laugh and shook her head. "Happy Valentines Day Seven."

Seven leaned across to give her lover another kiss. "I hope this evening will prove to be as happy as the rest of this day will have been. Good night."

As she left Seven was sure she heard a voice saying, "I'll convert you yet babe." She couldn't argue with that.


End file.
